Alguien que me ame
by claireasamiya
Summary: Bonnie no puede evitar lo que siente por Damon, pero sabe que el ama a Elena, desea ser amada por alguien y eso la llevara directo a una trampa, Damon ira a salvarla, descubrirá algún sentimiento por Bonnie en l transcurso? DAMON X BONNIE (completo)
1. Chapter 1

***ALGUIEN QUE ME AME***

**Bonnie corría a través de un bosque, volteaba desesperadamente para ver que nadie la alcanzara, pero de que huía?, ni ella mismo lo sabia, solo sentía una fuerte presencia, algo muy malo iba tras ella, tenia tanto miedo, quería que alguien la ayudara, así que grito el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente**

-DAMON…POR FAVOR..AYÚDAME-

**Pero porque gritaba su nombre?, Damon era igual de peligroso que la presencia que la perseguía, ni ella misma sabía por qué pedía su ayuda, ni sabia si el podía oírla y mucho menos si el quisiera ayudarla, ella no era Elena, pero aun así seguía llamándolo**

-DAMON..AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR-

**Bonnie podía sentir la presencia más cerca, quería ponerse a llorar, cuando de repente escucha una voz, aunque no sabia de donde provenía la escuchaba, sabia a quien pertenecía**

-invítame a pasar- **Decía Damon**

-invitarte?, pero si es un bosque- **contesta confundida**

**Bonnie tropieza con una rama y cae al suelo, siente la presencia sobre ella y grita**

**-**Invítame a pasar-

-Si, si, entra, entra-

**Bonnie tenía la cara en el suelo cubriéndose, siente que unas manos la agarran de los hombros y grita más fuerte**

DAMON-Vamos pájaro rojo, abre los ojos

**Bonnie abre los ojos y ve a Damon delante de ella, se levanta y ve que esta en su casa**

-Tenias una pesadilla- **le dice Damon**

-Fue tan real-

-No se como con tanto grito no despertaste a medio vecindario-

-Hmph!, que grosero-

**Damon le da una sonrisa picara**-pensé que si tus padres oían que gritabas mi nombre pensarían que estábamos haciendo cosas malas-

**Se acerca a la cara de Bonnie con seducción, ella se sonroja y voltea para otro lado**

-Mis...mis padres no están, se fueron a su segunda luna de Miel- **dice sin ella sin verlo**

-Me estas insinuando que podemos hacer travesuras?-

**Bonnie veía a Damon de reojo, se preguntaba porque tenía que ser tan guapo, tan sexy, y esa boca hecha para el pecado; sacude su cabeza para quitar esas ideas, no podía caer en las redes de Damon, el solo estaba jugando con ella, el amaba a Elena, ante los ojos de Damon, Bonnie solo era la pequeña y frágil amiga de la guapa y linda Elena**

-Que tanto piensas pájaro?, porque me bloqueas tu mente?, acaso estas meditando la opción de hacer travesuras- **Damon se ríe y eso molesta a Bonnie**

-Porque mejor no vas a seducir a Elena?, ah ya se, porque Stefan la esta seduciendo por ti-

**Bonnie se tapa la boca, no quería ser tan grosera con Damon, y más cuando había acudido a su llamada de auxilio, Damon sonríe de lado con fastidio**

-Lo siento, no quería decirlo-**se disculpa**

No cardenal, si querías decirlo, y por eso lo hiciste-

**Damon se acerca a una velocidad increíble a la ventana**

-Bueno, fue una falsa alarma así que me voy-

-Damon, de todas maneras, gracias por venir-

**Damon sonríe y sale por la ventana, Bonnie distingue a un cuervo alejarse ,sabe que es Damon, se recuesta y trata de dormir**

**A la mañana siguiente se siente cansada, no había podido dormir bien al pensar en el sueño, tendría algún significado?, y luego pensó en Damon, en como lo vio, en lo guapo que era, y se preguntaba porque no podía verla como una mujer hecha y derecha?, porque la trataba como a una niña?, se viste y va hacia la pensión a ver a Elena, llama a Meredith y quedan de verse allá**

**Rumbo a la pensión siente que alguien la observa, voltea para todos lados pero no ve a nadie, piensa que tal vez se esta sugestionando por el sueño, camina más deprisa y al dar la vuelta en la esquina choca contra alguien**

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-**dice agachando la cabeza**

-Disculpa aceptada-

**Esa voz, al levantar la vista ve la cara de Damon, el cual venia con una chica rubia muy atractiva**

-Damon-

-La conoces?- **decía la chica viendo a Bonnie de pies a cabeza**

-Algo así, parece que huyes de algo pajarillo, de que es? **Damon se estiraba para ver sobre ella, aunque no le costaba mucho ya que no era muy alta**

**Bonnie había olvidado por completo la presencia que había sentido, la chica rubia toma del brazo a Damon y habla con voz melosa**

-Quedaste que haríamos algo divertido-

-Tranquila preciosa, lo haremos?- decía el con un tono de voz seductora

**Preciosa? A ella lo mas que le decía era cardenal o pajarillo, además, a que se referían con algo divertido?, porque Damon estaba con esa chica?, por su sangre?, o era acaso el leve parecido con Elena, Bonnie no sabia que decir o hacer, sentía que iba a desmayarse, cuando de pronto un carro se estaciona cerca de ellos**

-Quieres que te lleve?-

-Matt- **decía Bonnie con una sonrisa en la cara**

-Vaya, pero si es Mutt-

-Que tan difícil es aprenderte mi nombre?-

**Damon se encoge de hombros**-Que puedo decir?, cuando algo no te importa es difícil

**Matt comienza a enojarse y Bonnie al notarlo se sube rápido al carro y le sonríe**

-Gracias Matt, me has salvado, nos vamos?-

-Si, será lo mejor-**Matt le sonríe**

**El carro se aleja y Bonnie ni voltea a ver a Damon**

-Acaso te estaba molestando Damon?-

-No, al ir corriendo no me di cuenta y choque con el-

-Cuando vi de lejos a la chica, pensé que era Elena, será su próxima víctima?-

-Es probable-

-Crees que fue buena idea dejar que se la llevara?-

-Dudo que la mate, tal vez solo van a divertirse juntos-

**El tono que había ocupado era un tono de celos, Matt al menos así lo había entendido pero no dijo nada**

***Poco antes de chocar con Bonnie***

**Damon había entrado a un restaurante al ver a una chica rubia y pensar que era Elena, al darse cuenta que no es, sale de ahí**

-Como demonios se me ocurrió pensar que Elena podría estar en un restaurante sin mi hermano Stefan?, si son como uña y mugre, claro, la mugre seria mi hermano-

**Sin necesidad de voltear sabe que la chica rubia a la que confundió con Elena se aproxima a el, sonríe con maldad**

-Hola- **Damon voltea** -lo lamento, vi que me querías hablar pero no te atreviste-

-Es verdad, te confundí con otra persona, pero no importa cierto?-

-No, tu puedes confundirme con quien quieras-

-En ese caso, te gustaría hacer algo divertido?-

-Por supuesto-

**Damon sonríe, sabe que a atrapado a una victima con la cual puede saciar su sed, al ir caminando Damon siente el miedo cerca, pero no era su miedo, era el miedo de Bonnie, de su pájaro rojo, sabia que se aproximaba a el pero ella no lo sabía, Damon frena su paso un poco y antes de dar la vuelta Bonnie choca con el**

-Lo siento fue mi culpa-

-Disculpa aceptada-

-Damon-

-La conoces-

-Algo así, parece que huyes de algo pajarillo, de que es?-

**Damon se da cuenta que Bonnie no dice absolutamente nada, el en verdad quería saber de que huía, trata de ver si alguien la sigue, cuando el sintió el miedo de Bonnie rastreo la zona y no sintió nada, el se le queda viendo para tratar de averiguar de que tenia tanto miedo, pero se distrae cuando la rubia lo toma del brazo**

-Prometiste que haríamos algo divertido-

-Tranquila preciosa, lo haremos-

**Nota en su pájaro rojo confusión mezclado con tristeza, era todo un libro abierto para el, por alguna razón parecía que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, conociéndola podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero sabia que el la sostendría antes de que eso pasara, pero antes de que se desmayara ve que un carro se estaciona**

-Quieres que te lleve?-**Era Matt**

-Matt-

**Porque sonreía? Porque estaba feliz de ver a ese tipo?**

-Vaya, pero si es Mutt-

-Que tan difícil te es aprenderte mi nombre?-

Que puedo decir?, cuando algo no te importa es difícil-

***Muy bien, había logrado que el chico se enojara, Bonnie pasa a lado suyo y se sube al carro, Damon ve como ambos se sonríen, como porque le sonreía su cardenal?, la idea era hacer enojar al chico, pero el que termina molesto es Damon al ver como se van y su pajarillo ni lo voltea a ver, el no podía leer los pensamiento de Bonnie ya que había aprendido a bloquearlo, pero si pudo leer los pensamientos de Matt y le molesto saber que el tipo creía que molestaba a Bonnie, estupido humano, ya hubiera acabado con el si no fuera alguien importante para Elena y su cardenal**

-Ya se fueron, nos podemos ir?- **decía la rubia fastidiada**

-Si, vamos-

-Esa chica es alguna ex novia tuya?-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Porque note algo de tristeza en ella al verte conmigo-

-Tal vez está enamorada de mí-

-Jaja, si, es muy probable, pero a ti no te gusta cierto?, digo, la chica es bonita pero se ve que es torpe y lenta-

**Damon borra la sonrisa de su rostro y se molesta, la chica sigue hablando sin notar el cambio de actitud de Damon**

-No se compara en nada conmigo, yo si soy una mujer hecha y derecha-

**Damon la jala a un callejón y la acorrala contra la pared**

-Pensé que íbamos a un lugar más privado pero parece que no puedes esperar, muy bien-

**Se acerca para besar a Damon pero este la esquiva, le tapa la boca y le muerde el cuello, ella trata de zafarse pero va perdiendo fuerzas, se le doblan las piernas y termina arrastrándose por la pared hasta el suelo, Damon se limpia la sangre**

-UPS!, no alcance a sostenerte- **Se acerca y la ve directo a los ojos- **Tu nunca me viste, y hasta que se te quiten las marcas de cuello vas a usar una mascada la cual no te quitaras, entendido?

-Si- **Decía la chica hipnotizada**

**Damon se levanta se sacude y se da la vuelta, antes de salir del callejón con una sonrisa sarcástica habla**

-Y tienes razón en algo, tú no te pareces a mi cardenal, ella no es una persona fácil como tú-**se va**

-Lastima, pudimos habernos divertido más pero me hiciste enojar…_{Pero porque me molesto sus comentarios, no debería enojarme porque ofendan a un humano verdad?}, _pero son mis humanos, además, mi cardenal no es tonta, es algo torpe, pero hasta en eso es linda, que demonios me ocurre?, diciendo linda a una humana…tsk!, eso me pasa por estar tanto tiempo con humanos, me voy a volver como Stefan si no me controlo

**Ya en la pensión**

-Bonnie, por fin llegas- **llega Meredith a saludarla **–pasaste por ella Matt?-

-No, me encontré con ella cuando venia para acá-

-Y Elena?- **pregunta Bonnie**

-Salieron por un momento pero no tardan en llegar- **decía la Señora Flowers, mientras ponía te y sándwiches en la mesa**

-Te vez algo cansada Bonnie- **decía Meredith fijándose en su rostro**

**-**No dormí muy bien-

-Deberías poder dormir, hace semanas que no tenemos ataques sobrenaturales- **decía Elena que entraba por la puerta**

-Hola Elena, Hola Stefan, donde han estado?-

-Hemos ido averiguar una señal que percibía Stefan-

-Una señal?-

-Siento algo- **decía Stefan **–es una energía muy débil, pero es mejor estar preparados

**Meredith asiente **–Tienes razón, después de los locos hermanos Kitsune debemos estar preparados-

-Stefan dice que es una señal muy débil- **decía Elena pensativa **–Tal vez un vampiro joven; algo de lo que no debamos preocuparnos

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme- **le decía Stefan mientras veía a Elena**\- más si esa presencia te busca a ti Elena

-Entonces seria bueno que fuéramos a investigar- **decía Meredith-**

**Elena estaba pensativa **–pero la presencia está algo lejos, tendríamos que pasar unos días fuera-

-Solo es cuestión de inventar un buen pretexto a nuestras familias –**decía Matt con seguridad-**

**Bonnie se veía preocupada **–Es que no podemos estar un buen rato sin tener que sufrir ataques?-

**Meredith pasa el brazo sobre el hombro de sus amigas para reconfortarlas, Elena se oía triste**

-Todo esto es culpa mía, lo siento-

**Bonnie toma sus manos **–Hermandad velociraptor recuerdas?, una protege a todas y todas protegen a una-

-Gracias-

**Más tarde Bonnie habla por teléfono con sus Padres**

-En serio, estoy bien; anda papá, puedo ir con Elena y Meredith de campamento?, solo serán unos días, estaré de vuelta antes de que regresen…en serio?, gracias, muchas gracias, que se sigan divirtiendo, los quiero

-Y a donde van a ir pequeño cardenal?

**Bonnie da un paso hacia atrás del susto y tropieza, Damon la sostiene de la cintura**

-Que..Que haces aquí?

**Damon acerca su cara y se pone roja**

-Me gusta como tu cara se pone al color de tu cabello-

**Bonnie trata de aventarlo pero no lo mueve ni un centímetro así que ella es la que se aleja**

-Otra vez Damon, que haces aquí?-

-Solo andaba por le vecindario y pase a saludar, es todo-

-Cuando uno pasa de visita toca la puerta primero-

-Yo ya fui invitado, lo olvidas?-

**Bonnie suspira, como era tan cabeza hueca a veces Damon**

-Entonces...A donde van a ir tu, Elena y la chica cazadora eh?-

-Meredith, se llama Meredith, y no solo nosotras, Stephan, Matt y Alaric irán también- **Bonnie se tapa la boca, porque le estaba dando explicaciones a el**

-Vaya, con que también va a ir Mutt?, es un viaje de parejas?

-Parejas?-

-Si, Elena y mi pequeño hermano, la cazadora y su mago, el inútil de Mutt y tú-

-Matt no es mi pareja, el aun esta enamorado de Elena- **lo había dicho con un deje de tristeza, pero no porque sintiera algo por Matt, simplemente le dolía saber que aun estuviera enamorado de Elena y que no pudiera segur adelante, pero Damon no lo había interpretado así, el creía que su cardenal estaba enamorado de Matt, y eso le enfurecía aunque no lo demostraba, así que seguía con su sonrisa sarcástica, pero lo que más le molestaba de todo esto, era no saber porque le importaba tanto que a su cardenal le gustara Matt**

-Damon, Damon me estas oyendo?

-Lo lamento cardenal, me distraje, en que nos quedamos?

-En que ya te ibas, necesito arreglar mis cosas-

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a escoger que llevarte-

**Bonnie no podía negar que quedaba prendada a esos ojos, quería perderse en ellos, en sus brazos, recostarse en su pecho y…no, Damon solo jugaría con ella como lo hacia con todas quienes no fueran Elena, ella no seria otra más**

-Adiós Damon-

-OK, me voy, linda noche-

**Le guiña el ojo y se va, se recuesta en su cama y siente una mirada a través de la ventana-**

-Otra vez espiándome Damon?-

**Se levanta abrir la ventana pero no ve a nadie**

-Damon…eres tu?

**Sabia que a Damon le gustaba jugar , pero también sabia que no la asustaría así, se recuesta otra vez, y aun a pesar del miedo que sentía se que da dormida**

**Caminaba por un castillo, al ver hacia abajo traía un vestido verde, escuchaba que alguien la llamaba, era la voz de un hombre**

-Quien es?-

-Ven conmigo Bonnie-

-No, esto no esta bien, Damon, ayúdame-

-Porque siempre lo llamas a el?, el ama a Elena y la única razón por la que te ayuda es por ella-

-Lo se, ya se que el ama a Elena-

-Quieres saber lo que es el amor?, ven, te lo demostrare-

-Amor?-

-Tu te sientes sola no es verdad?, todos se preocupan por Elena, todos la cuidan, 3 hombres están enamorados de ella, entre ellos el que tu quieres…Damon Salvatore; nadie se preocupa por ti, porque hacerlo?, el centro de atención es Elena Gilbert, no tu

-Es verdad- **Bonnie sabia que el que le estaba hablando tenia razón, era todo lo que ella sentía, las lagrimas comienza acumularse en sus ojos**

-No llores pequeña, ven conmigo, yo te protegeré y te amare como te lo mereces-

**Comienza a caminar hacia al fondo del pasillo, y escucha otra voz llamándola, sabia quien era ya que era el único que la llamaba así**

-Cardenal…despierta-

-No vayas, solo se preocupa por ti porque sabe que Elena se pondría triste, no porque le importes, ven, entra en la recamara, te estoy esperando-

**Bonnie sigue caminando al cuarto, pero vuelve a escuchar la voz de Damon **

-Vamos pajarillo, despierta-

-Damon me está llamándome y se oye preocupado-

-El nunca te amara-

**Bonnie logra abrir los ojos**

-Vaya, ya era hora-

-Damon, que sucede?-

-Dímelo tu, me llamas y al llegar te encuentro dormida y llorando-

-Tuve un sueño muy raro-

-Una premonición?, algo le sucederá a Elena?, Algo en Fell´s Church?-

-Y porque todo tiene que tratarse sobre Elena- **Bonnie se oía enojada **-talvez esta vez quiera atacar a alguien mas no?, ah ya lo se, porque si no ataca a Elena no te interesa cierto?

**Damon se sorprende, nunca había visto a Bonnie así**

-Contéstame, no ayudarías a nadie que no fuera Elena?, no te preocupa nadie mas?-

-Y como porque tendría que hacerlo cardenal?-

**Esas palabras habían lastimado a Bonnie, era verdad que solo se preocupaba por ella para no ver a Elena triste, Damon se le queda viendo**

-Sabes, desde que aprendiste a bloquear tu mente, me molesta no saber que piensas-

-Vete- **Hablaba en susurro pero se oía molesta**

-Te espanta estar conmigo sola?

**Damon comienza acercarse a Bonnie**

-QUE TE VAYAS- **Grita Y Damon sale disparado hacia el mueble, Bonnie se sorprende al ver como lo manda a volar con su poder, el sonríe con ironia**

-Tu fuiste quien me llamo y así me tratas?-

-Yo, no entiendo que paso…será mejor que te vayas Damon…por favor-

-Lo hare, no quiero salir volando hacia las paredes otra vez-

-Damon…si vuelvo a llamarte dormida, no vengas…-

-Como gustes-

**Damon sale por la ventana en su forma de cuervo, se posa en la rama de un árbol y se pone a pensar lo que acaba de pasar…cuando Bonnie le pregunto que si no se preocupaba por nadie mas que por Elena, estuvo a punto de contestarle que si, que por ella, por su pequeño cardenal, pero opto por no decirlo, ya era molesto que vieran que Elena era una debilidad para el como para que ahora se le sumara a la lista la pequeña Bonnie, pero le preocupaban esos sueños que tenia , eran premoniciones, o simples pesadillas?, no quería dejarla sola, pero que más podía hacer si ella no lo quería cerca, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era enviar ondas de poder para que nadie se acercara a su pajarillo**

-Aunque si a mi me manda a volar así, creo que podrá defenderse sola- **Decía Damon mientras se sobaba el cuello**

**Bonnie se sienta es su escritorio, toma su cuaderno y su pluma y comienza a escribir para despejar su mente**

**A la mañana siguiente recibe un mensaje de Meredith diciendo que la veían en la pensión, lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que faltaban aun 4 horas para verse, decía que Matt pasaría por ella, se viste y prepara su maleta, cuando Matt llega por ella le dice que el tampoco sabe el motivo por el que cambiaron los planes**

**Cuando llegan a la pensión Elena recibe a Bonnie con un abrazo y una cara de preocupación**

**-**Qué sucede?-

-Desde ayer en la noche puedo sentir más fuerte y más cerca la onda de poder y eso me preocupa- **Dice Stefan**

-Entonces tenemos que irnos ahora cierto?, por eso nos citaron mas temprano?-

-Bonnie, no tuviste algún sueño anoche?- **pregunta Meredith**

-Sueño?-

**Acaso ellos sabían de sus recurrentes sueños?**

-Bonnie- **la llama Elena sacándola de sus pensamientos **–no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con nosotros-

-Que, porque?, que sucede?-

-Elena y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño en la noche… soñamos que ibas con nosotros y..El poder que perseguimos…te mataba-

**Bonnie se paraliza**

-Entonces no deberíamos ir- **comenta Matt**

-No podemos esperar a que ese poder llegue hasta Fell Church's, debemos detenerlo antes- **dice Stefan**

-Tiene razón, debemos detenerlo, pero tampoco podemos dejar sola a Bonnie-**Dijo Elena con preocupación**

-Yo puedo cuidarla si gustas princesa-

**Damon estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, nadie lo había visto llegar**

-Tu nos ayudarías Damon?-

**Damon le guiñe el ojo y niega con su dedo**

-No me mal interpretes hermanito, yo no pienso ayudarlos, dije que puedo cuidar al cardenal-

-Yo también me quedaré-

-Tú solo servirían para estorbarle Mutt, y solo pienso protegerla a ella, no a ti-

-Tú podrías cuidarla Damon?-

**El le hace una reverencia a Elena**

-Si tú así lo deseas princesa-

**Bonnie estaba molesta pero trata de disimularlo**

-Matt- **le habla Stefan** –es mejor que vayas con nosotros, Damon protegerá a Bonnie pero si llega a pasar algo dudo que te ayude a ti; además, solo es por precaución, debemos acabar con esa presencia para tener a Bonnie y a todos en Fell Church's a salvo

**Bonnie toma a Matt del brazo **–Tranquilo Matt, estaré bien, Damon no se atrevería a lastimarme sabiendo que eso lastimaría a Elena-

**Matt y Bonnie se sonríen, a Damon le molestaba pero no quita su sonrisa**

-Estas segura Bonnie?, si quieres, puedo quedarme-**dijo Meredith**

**Bonnie deseaba que Matt y Meredith se quedaran pero eso sería egoísta**

-Alaric dejo varias cosas por ir contigo, tienes que ir, yo estaré bien-

**Bonnie abraza a sus amigas**

-Cuídense mucho por favor, si sucede algo llámenme-

-Tú también cuídate y avísanos si sucede algo- **decía Elena**

**Matt veía con coraje a Damon, este le sonríe**

-Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo -

-Si le llega a pasar algo a Bonnie, o tomas su sangre sin permiso yo...-

-Tú que Mutt?-

**Damon le sonríe y Matt se molesta aun más, Bonnie se pone en medio-**

-Tranquilo Matt, él no me hará nada-

-estoy más preocupado por ti que por nosotros-

**Bonnie se acerca y le da un beso en el cachete, Damon levanta una ceja y se pone serio**

-Gracias, y Stefan, cuídalos mucho, y obviamente cuídate tu también-

-Sabes que no te dejaría con el si no supiera que te cuidara-

-Te oigo hermanito-

-Esa era la intención-

**Cuando todos se van Damon se acerca y le pasa el brazo a Bonnie por los hombros**

-No tienes de qué preocuparte cardenal, yo te cuidare-

**Bonnie le quita el brazo de su cuello**

-Se que todo esto lo haces solo por Elena, así que no tienes que fingir que te importa mi bienestar-

**Damon quería decirle que era verdad, que si le preocupaba, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía**

-Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente cardenal?, ya se… estas celosa, si, eso es lo que pasa-

-Celosa?, por ti?

**Bonnie no se oía convincente y Damon lo nota**

-Si, eso es lo que pasa, yo te gusto y por eso estas celosa-

**A Bonnie se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, Damon se siente incómodo, no era su intención hacerla llorar**

-Y qué más da si eso es verdad, tú amas a Elena, y nunca verías aun pequeño cardenal como mujer-**se da la media vuelta y se va**\- _{estupida, estupida, porque dijiste eso?, ahora que va a pensar?, me va a odiar por tener un sentimiento como ese para con el} _que tonta fui

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2 FINAL

**CAPITULO 2**

**Bonnie entra a la pensión**

-Señora Flowers, podría quedarme hoy aquí?-

-Por supuesto querida, te traeré un té, parece que necesitas tranquilizarte

**En eso entra Damon y se le queda viendo, ella se apena y se voltea a otro lado, el va a sentarse a un sillón lejos de ella**

-_{Lo sabia, me odia, si Elena le hubiera dicho eso el estaría muy feliz, pero yo no soy ella…soy una tonta}-_

_-{Se ve que esta incomoda, tratare de molestarla lo menos posible…pobre de mi cardenal…vaya, así que le gusto…mi pájaro rojo}_

**Bonnie pasa el día estudiando hechizos de protección con la Señora Flowers, y Damon tenía poco que había salido, pensó que se había aburrido y se había ido a cazar, tenía que admitir que se sentí segura con Damon a su lado pero también se sentía incomoda, desde la mañana no se habían dirigido la palabra para nada**

-Querida, te veo cansada, mejor ve y descansa-

-Si, creo que eso haré, gracias y buenas noches Señora Flowers-

**Bonnie sube a ponerse unos pants y una camisa de tirantes, saca su diario y comienza a escribir**

**Mientras Damon se encuentra en un bar de mala muerte buscando con quien saciar su sed**

-No puedo creerlo, deberías estar buscando a una linda mujer para cumplir sus fantasías y de paso beber de su sangre, pero en cambio, estoy buscando a cualquier estafador para dejarlo seco, **(suspira) **Que pasa Damon?, solo porque una chica te dijo que le gustas te pones así?, no es la primera ni será la ultima…pero no es cualquier chica; es una de mis humanos, mi pequeña cardenal…- **Golpea la mesa con el puño, no muy fuerte para no romperla **–Demonios, me estoy volviendo como San Stefan, necesito alimentarme-

**Bonnie abre los ojos y se encuentra en medio de un enorme salón**

-Donde estoy?-

-Hola, mi pequeña princesa-

-Quien eres?-

**Detrás aparece un joven alto, con piel blanca y ojos azules, al voltear y verlo ella da un paso hacia atrás**

-Tranquila princesa, no pienso hacerte daño-

**Toma la mano de Bonnie y la besa**

-Mi nombre es Richard-

-Esto es un sueño verdad?-

-Me preguntas si estas dormida?, si, pero yo soy real, muy real…era el único modo para presentarme ante ti sin que me quemaras vivo-

-Que es lo que quieres conmigo?, buscas la forma de llegar a Elena?, o la forma de cómo matar a Damon o Stefan?-

-Admito que la segunda suena tentadora pero no…a la que quiero es a ti-

-A mi?-

-Me gustas mucho sabes?- **Toma un mechón del cabello de Bonnie-**que hermoso color-

-Tú no eres humano-

-No princesa, soy un vampiro-

**Bonnie se aleja**

-Tranquila, te lo he dicho, yo nunca te lastimaría, quiero que estés conmigo por tu propia voluntad, yo te entiendo más que nadie en este mundo, yo se como te sientes-

-Como me siento?-

-Si, en el fondo envidias a Elena, como es posible que el mundo gire alrededor suyo?, a ti te gustaba Matt, pero el se enamoro de Elena y tu solo pasaste a ser la amiga de su novia, ahora te a pasado igual, te has vuelto a enamorar no es así?

**Bonnie lo veía en silencio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía razón**

-Te enamoraste de un vampiro el cual también esta obsesionado con Elena, Damon Salvatore, pero el solo te ve como te veía Matt, la amiga de la persona que ama, por eso te protege, por Elena solamente

**Bonnie tenía lágrimas en sus ojos**

-Todo eso lo se, no tienes porque recordármelo-

-Mi princesa-**le limpia las lagrimas y acaricia su mejilla**-no lo hago para hacerte sentir mal, lo hago para que veas que yo si te entiendo, ven conmigo y te haré olvidar a Damon

-Si, olvidar a Damon-**se despierta**-Todo fue un sueño?-

-No princesa, todo fue real, acércate a la ventana; recuerda que no puedo pasar si no me invitas-

-No puedo, no debo-

-No lo hagas, ven tú, ven conmigo

**Bonnie se acerca y abre la ventana, el aire frío le pega pero aún así sale al tejado y ve a Richard, era más guapo en persona, camina y resbala pero el la sostiene antes de caer**

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada-

**Bonnie se sonroja y sonríe, Richard la protegía como Stefan protegía a Elena, y como ella siempre soñó que la protegerían; el la abraza y la acerca para besarla pero los interrumpen**

-Suéltala-

-Damon-

-Quien eres?- **le decía Damon con cautela**

-Mi nombre es Richard y estas interrumpiendo algo privado-

-Estar sobre el tejado no es muy privado que digamos-

-Creo que tienes razón, princesa, nos vamos a un lugar mas privado?-

-No voy a dejar que te la lleves-

-OH no, yo no la llevare a la fuerza, ira si solo ella quiere acompañarme, gustas acompañarme princesa?, déjame enseñarte lo que es el amor-

-Jaja, vaya, que cursi, el "amor", desde cuando todos los vampiros se han vuelto tan patéticos?-

-Pero Damon, acaso tu no amas a alguien?, por ejemplo a Elena Gilbert o tal vez a Katherine?

-Que sabes de Katherine?-

-Llevo muchos siglos vivo y los rumores entre vampiros vuelan rápido-

-Si no fuera porque Bonnie esta cerca tan cerca de ti ya te hubiera tirado del techo-

-Piensas que la ocuparía de escudo?. Nunca haría eso, pero créeme, te llevo siglos de ventaja, no podrías tirarme del techo ni aunque yo te lo permitiera-

-Cardenal, ven conmigo-**Damon nota que Bonnie duda**-vamos, obedece-

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama-**dice Richard**

-Vamos pajarillo, mi deber es protegerte-

-Tan solo soy un deber?, no lo haces ni un poco porque te agrade?-

-Yo…- **Damon no quería decir nada más para que Richard no pudiera ocuparlo en su contra, su orgullo podía mas**

-Lo sabía, tu solo tienes ojos para Elena-

-Cardenal, ven, puedo explicarte todo-

**Richard abraza a Bonnie y ella lo abraza a el**

-Sácame de aquí, por favor-

**Richard ve a Damon y le sonríe con burla**

-Si te la llevas, te vas a arrepentir-

-Lo dudo, sostente princesa-

**-Richard salta con Bonnie y aunque Damon salta tras ellos Richard desaparece**

-Maldita sea-

**Damon regresa a la habitación y comienza buscar entre las cosas de Bonnie-**

-Se la llevo cierto?-**le decía la Señora Flowers desde la entrada del cuarto**-te invoque lo mas rápido que pude al sentir su presencia-

-La traeré de vuelta-

-Puedo hacer un hechizo de localización con alguna de sus pertenecías, voy por lo necesario, no tardo-

**Damon voltea la maleta de Bonnie y un cuaderno cae al piso, lo toma, lo abre, y comienza a leer**

_Querido Diario_

_Otra vez volví a llamar a Damon entre sueños, y El volvio a venir, pero…_

_Es verdad todo lo que la persona (si es persona) de mis sueños dice,_

_Que Damon solo me cuida por ser la amiga de Elena y por eso viene cuando _

_Lo llamo, y eso me entristece, porque…aunque suene increíble amo a_

_Damon Salvatore_

-Entonces si me ama-**Sonríe y continua leyendo**

_Y yo misma lo se, es algo estúpido estar enamorada de alguien tan malo,_

_Un asesino, un egoísta, alguien tan desagradable como Damon_

-OK, ya entendí todo lo desagradable que soy-

_Pero en el fondo siento que no es tan malo, me a cuidado, y aunque_

_Sea todo un galán, conmigo nunca a intentado sobrepasarse_

_(Aunque creo que eso no están bueno) que haré?_

**Damon da la vuelta a la hoja**

_Querido Diario:_

_Soy una completa estúpida, le grite a Damon que el nunca me vería _

_Como a una mujer porque el ama a Elena, porque?, porque lo hice?,_

_Damon debe odiarme, en todo el día no me dirigió la palabra, al_

_Contrario, me evita…no le gusto ni un poco; es verdad, solo soy_

_La amiga de Elena, el pequeño pájaro que deben cuidar, por_

_Eso no me llevaron, tuvieron un sueño en el que yo moría…_

_Si muriera, Damon me extrañaría aunque fuera un poco?..._

_Porque no puede verme como una mujer?_

_3 TE AMO DAMON SALVATORE 3_

-Cardenal-

**La señora Flowers aparece con todo lo necesario para el hechizo**

**Richard y Bonnie llegan a una mansión en medio de un bosque**

-Hemos llegado-

**Bonnie levanta la cara y Richard nota que esta llorando, le limpia las lágrimas**

-Lo lamento- **se disculpa Bonnie**

-Tranquila, quieres olvidar a Damon?-

-Si-

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo, hacer que lo olvides-

**Richard le quita el collar protector a Bonnie, ella no se resiste**

**-**Vas a transformarme?-

-No, a menos que tu así lo desees, quieres que transforme?

-No-

-Entonces, solo te haré olvidar-

**Damon corría a través del bosque siguiendo el olor de Bonnie**

-Tienes que regresar cardenal-

**Al llegar a la mansión abre la puerta de golpe, Richard baja las escaleras**

-No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-

-DONDE ESTA?-

-Vaya, llegas destrozando mi puerta, y aparte me gritas en mi propia casa?, que mal invitado eres-

-Guárdate tus reclamos para quien le interesen, Donde esta Bonnie?-

-Mi princesa, tenemos visitas-

**Bonnie baja las escaleras, traía el mismo vestido verde con el que se había soñado, un vestido muy bello con piedras que brillaban en la luz**

-Cardenal-

-Es amigo tuyo mi príncipe?-

-No le encuentro lo gracioso cardenal, tu sabes perfectamente quien soy-

**Bonnie se veía confundida **–No, realmente no lo se, y le pediría de favor que me llamara por mi nombre, Bonnie-

**Damon se da cuenta que Bonnie no traía su collar que contenía la verbena**

-Tu collar, estas influenciada, por eso no me reconoces…maldito-

-Ella quería olvidarte, yo solo la ayude, no lo hice a la fuerza, ella dejo quitarse el collar porque sabia que así yo podía ayudarla a olvidarte-

-Es verdad- **hablaba con confusión **–Yo le pedí olvidar algo…algo que me causaba tristeza, que era?-

-No necesitas recordar ese "algo", recuerdas lo importante, tu familia, Elena, Meredith, Math, hasta a Stefan-

-Stefan?, creo que estaba ligado a algo de el

**Richard toma de la barbilla a Bonnie**

-No debes recordar o volverás a estar triste-

**Richard se acerca y besa a Bonnie**

-Maldito hijo de..-**Damon enfurecido se lanza sobre Richard pero sale volando hasta chocar contra la pared, se da cuenta que Bonnie fue quien uso sus poderes**

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, puedo incendiarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-**Decía Bonnie mientras miraba con odio a Damon, el se levanta**

-Vamos Richard, necesitas que una mujer te proteja?, no puedes pelear tus propias batallas?

-Odio las peleas, además, yo no quiero pelear, yo ya tengo lo que quiero-**Richard toma de la mano a Bonnie –**en otras palabras, tengo lo que tu quieres-**sonríe y voltea a ver a Bonnie**

-Mi princesa, podrías hacerme un favor?, en la cocina hay una botella de sangre de animal, podrías traérmela?

-Pero…y si el intenta lastimarte?-

-No te preocupes, ve amor-

**Bonnie voltea a ver con odio a Damon, este sonríe pero en el fondo le dolía ver esa mirada dirigida a el por su cardenal**

-Si te atreves a tan siquiera tocarlo, haré que mueras lentamente-**se va**

-Como dice el dicho de los humanos?, ah si, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde; pero debo darte las gracias, ya que tu al no mostrar interés en Bonnie me fue más fácil llegar a ella, y alejarla de sus amigos fue sencillo, solo les mande unos sueños en donde ella corre riesgo y listo

-Tu fuiste el causante de eso?, porque te tomaste tantas molestias?

-Por dos sencillas razones; porque sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirías tus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, y dos, porque ella se parece mucho a mi esposa que tu mataste. Hace cien años yo había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería pasar la eternidad, mi amada Lizette; pero un día, el día que iba a transformarla tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse contigo, vio como te alimentabas de alguien, así que corriste…y le rompiste el cuello; no pude hacer nada por ella, pero jure que me vengaría; al principio pensaba hacerlo con Elena Gilbert pero descubrí a Bonnie, vi como la ayudabas, también supe lo que paso en la dimensión oscura, y lo vi, lo supe, tu estabas enamorado de la bruja pelirroja; así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; te lastimaría y podría tener de vuelta a Lizette

-Ella no es Lizette, y quien dice que estoy enamorada de ella?-

**Bonnie regresa en ese momento con la botella de sangre**

-No lo estas?, entonces ella no sirve, tal vez debería romperle el cuello como tu se lo rompiste a Lizette-**Toma a Bonnie de las mejillas-**Lo siento tanto

-No lo hagas…por favor-

-Damon Salvatore diciendo por favor?, Ja-

**Damon no sabia que decir, si decía que no quería a Bonnie Richard la mataría, y si decía que si, que podría hacer Richard con tal ver de ver sufrir a Damon?**

-Decídete Damon, la quieres o no?-

-Déjala, si quieres matarme hazlo, juro que no pondré resistencia, pero déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza-

-En eso estas mal, ella es la fuente para mi venganza, aunque para serte sincero, odiaría tener que matarla-

-Me piensas matar?-**decía Bonnie con pesar**

-Si es necesario tendré que hacerlo princesa-**Richard acaricia el contorno de la cara de Bonnie**\- pero todo depende de Damon

-Porque mi vida depende de el?-

-El sabe el porque-

-Cardenal…Bonnie, por favor, acuérdate de mi, tu eres más poderosa que una influencia, aléjate de el, el no es bueno-

-Y tu si?-

-Touche-

**Damon odiaba estar en esa posición, en otras circunstancias no le importaría en lo mas mínimo que lo amenazaran con un humano, pero era Bonnie, la pequeña y dulce Bonnie**

-Que es lo que planeas en verdad con Bonnie?

-Ya te lo dije, traer de vuelta a Lizette, ella es una bruja y puede hacer que un alma regrese, aunque eso la matara a ella pero no importa, porque Lizette, su alma regresara al cuerpo de Bonnie, y estará contenta, tendrá su cabello pelirrojo como siempre

-Porque solo me ocupan?, porque nunca puedo ser la primera opción?

-Claro que lo fuiste, no pude escoger mejor cuerpo para Lizette-

**Bonnie se ve bastante triste y Damon ocupa eso**

-El solo te va a ocupar, va hacer desaparecer tu alma, no lo permitas Cardenal, el no te ama, ama tu cuerpo el cual puede ocupar para hacer regresar a la mujer que el ama

**Bonnie esta totalmente confundida y Damon lo nota**

-El no te ama, nunca te a amado-

-Nadie me ama-

-Yo..Yo si cardenal, yo si te amo-

**Bonnie se sorprende y Damon se lanza sobre Richard y comienzan a pelear**

-Ayúdame princesa-

-No cardenal, no lo hagas-

**Bonnie solo los veía, Richard trata de desgárrarle el cuello a Damon pero el lo golpea**

-Te metiste con el vampiro equivocado- **Decía Damon**

-No, tú tienes la culpa, tú te metiste conmigo primero-

-Yo solo me alimente, y eso lo deberías saber perfectamente; si no la mataba tenia que alimentarme de ella, es lo que somos, depredadores-

-Pero ella no te hizo nada, porque?-

**Ambos siguen peleando, Bonnie comienza a recordar todo, Damon lanza a Richard contra la pared, estaba todo lastimado con una pierna y un brazo roto, no puede moverse**

-Mátame, no tiene caso si no recupero a Lizette, ella era mi vida, ahora estoy solo-

-Cumpliré tu deseo-

**Damon toma la pata de una de las sillas y se acerca a el, Richard se incorpora y cierra los ojos esperando el golpe final**

-No lo hagas-

**Bonnie se interpone entra Damon y Richard, Damon logra detenerse a tiempo antes de atravesar a Bonnie**

-Acaso estas loca?-**Gritaba Damon**

-Por favor, no lo mates-

**Damon avienta la pata de la silla con frustración**

-Perfecto, entonces el me matara a mi, o tal vez lo harás tu para defenderlo?-

-No permitiré que te lastime, y yo tampoco lo haré, no podría-

-Me recuerdas?-

-Si, recuerdo todo-

**Bonnie dirige su mirada a Richard**

-Porque me proteges?, quieres acabar tu misma conmigo?...si es así hazlo, no me importa-

**Bonnie toma la mano de Richard**

-No quiero lastimarte porque en el fondo te entiendo, te sientes solo, tu solo querías tener de vuelta a Lizette; pero la verdad es que no hay modo de regresar a los muertos, o no al menos que yo sepa…lo siento-**Bonnie lloraba**

-Estas llorando, por mi, jaja, sabia que eres igual que Lizette-

**Le acaricia la mejilla a Bonnie, Damon se estaba molestando con ese intercambio de caricias y palabras tiernas**

-Tan honesta, tan pura, Damon no merece tu amor-

-Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse, tú debes saberlo perfectamente-

-Entonces deja que Damon me mate-

-No, tu no eres malo y lo se-

-Pero que tonterías dices, el iba a romperte el cuello-

-No, el no iba hacerlo, yo nunca estuve en peligro, yo ya sabia lo de Lizette, yo sabia que tu la habías matado, lo descubrí poco antes de que llegaras, y se que en el fondo el sabia también que Lizette nunca podría regresar

-Lo sabias, sabias que no me atrevería a matarte porque me encariñe contigo-

**Damon estaba furioso, parecía una escena de dos enamorados, quería irse, pero no lo iba hacer sin Bonnie**

-Vete, sigue viviendo por Lizette, porque estoy segura que ella no querría verte muerto-

-Perdóname por involucrarte en esto-

**Richard besa la mejilla de Bonnie, sus huesos ya estaban sanando, pasa a lado de Damon y le dice lo bastante quedo para que Bonnie no oiga**

-No la mereces y lo sabes, por eso niegas lo que sientes…pero arriesgaste y cuídala, para que no te pase lo mismo que a mí-

**Richard voltea y ve a Bonnie**-Espero algún día volver a verte princesa-**Le sonríe y Richard desaparece**

**Bonnie se acerca a Damon**

-Gracias por venir ayudarme-

-Veo que no necesitabas mi ayuda, y si lo hice fue solo porque quede de cuidarte-

**Bonnie agacha la cabeza, da la media vuelta y sale al bosque, Damon se maldice por decirle eso, la alcanza y trata de ser lo mas honesto posible**

-Cardenal-

-Lo se Damon-**sonaba triste y sin voltear a verlo sigue hablando**-Se que a mi no me amas, y la única razón por la que me toleras es por ser amiga de Elena-**Voltea y le sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos**-Quien podría amarme?, nadie me ve como a una mujer, no soy rubia y guapa como Elena, tampoco soy alta y formal como Meredith, de todo lloro y…y..No soy de ayuda en nada; pero…de todos modos muchas gracias por venir ayudarme-

**Damon se acerca a Bonnie y la abraza**

-No necesito compasión Damon-

-Escucha lo que te voy a decir cardenal, y escúchalo bien porque no lo voy a repetir; no vine a salvarte por compromiso, en verdad estaba preocupado por ti

-Damon-

-Déjame seguir antes de que me arrepienta-

**La aleja para poder verla a la cara**

-Lo admito, al principio solo me importaba Elena, pero con tu forma de ser me cambiaste ese concepto; tú no necesitas ser como Elena, eres perfecta tal y como eres, así me gustas-

-Te gusto?-

-Te dije que no iba a repetir las palabras-

-Ah, es verdad-

**Damon toma de la barbilla a Bonnie, se acerca a ella y la besa; ella se sorprende pero lo abraza, es un beso largo y apasionado**

-Eso aclara tu duda?-

-Pero..Y Elena?, tu estas enamorado de ella no?-

-Solo hay una persona, entre comillas, de la que he estado enamorado, y es la razón por la que soy un vampiro, Katherine, Elena es… el reflejo de Katherine físicamente, pero no es ella; además, ella tiene a San Stefan, yo quiero algo para mi solo-

-Entonces, vuelvo a ser la opción dos-**Decía cabizbaja, Damon toma su mentón y levanta su rostro para que lo vea**

-Nunca haz sido la opción numero dos, Elena y yo somos muy similares, nunca hubiéramos funcionado; ya que los polos opuestos se atraen, y tu eres ese polo , yo soy malo, soy un depredador, un asesino, egoísta, bromista, guapo, galán, sexy- **Bonnie golpea su brazo**-Lo siento; y tu eres buena, tierna, piensas en los demás primero, deberías ser un ángel en lugar de una bruja**-Bonnie se ríe ante el comentario-**nunca serás mi opción dos

**Bonnie no sabia que decir, estaba muy feliz de saber lo que Damon sentía por ella, cuando pensaba contestarle Damon se separa**

-Deberíamos regresar, la bruja anciana estaba preocupada-

-Si, es verdad-

**Regresan y Bonnie ofrece disculpas a la Señora Flowers, sube a la habitación y se quita el vestido y se pone una pijama, al salir del baño se encuentra a Damon sentado en la cama**

-Me asustaste, que haces aquí?

-No me voy a ir hasta que este seguro que estas segura, así que ven…acuéstate-**Damon se recuesta-**Tranquila, no te haré nada a menos que tu quieras-

**Damon sonríe con picardía, Bonnie amaba esa sonrisa de chico malo que Damon tenia, va y se acuesta a lado de el**

-Estas cansada cierto?-

-Si, la verdad es que si-

-Duerme, aquí estaré yo-

**Bonnie bosteza y comienza a quedarse dormida**

-Gracias Damon, por ir a rescatarme-

-Siempre te cuidare-

-Espero que cuando despierte todo siga así y no haya sido un sueño, y que lo que me dijiste sea verdad-

-No es un sueño, es real cardenal-

-Que bueno **(bosteza) **Damon…

-Dime-

**Damon acariciaba su cabello**

-Te amo-

**Bonnie termina quedándose dormida, Damon se acerca y besa sus labios**

-Y yo a ti, mi cardenal-

_**FIN**_

_**MANU:Hola, no, no tiene terror, es mas sobrenatural o de amor, es una serie de libros y también tiene una serie de televisión, pero yo me base en los libros, me temo que aun no he visto miraculous, al parecer va a salir en netflix o eso oi, tal vez ahí la vea, después de este subire el sasusaku que tengo y ya subire la de fullmetal **_


End file.
